


sehun is very much in love with junmyeon (just like everybody else)

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bunny - Freeform, happy suho day, he just turned into a bunny bc of a certain someone, junmyeon is really cute, no he's not a furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: sehun coos at junmyeon a loteverybody does





	sehun is very much in love with junmyeon (just like everybody else)

**Author's Note:**

> ive got no fucking clue

"yknow, myeon hyung really does look like a bunny," sehun mumbled, half-asleep, "he'd be the cutest bunny," sehun continued, "i want bunny hyung." 

"are you drunk?" kyungsoo looked unimpressed at the halfway passed out sehun on the couch. 

"he's not drunk, just sad that junmyeon hyung chose to be with his other friends instead of him on the night before hyung's birthday," jongin cackled at sehun's misery. 

"i want bunny hyung," sehun said sadly, before actually passing out. 

 

~ 

 

"where's junmyeon hyung? did he stay out?" jongin called. 

"junmyeon hyung?" sehun's head immediately popped up. 

"he hasn't been back as far as i know," kyungsoo replied. 

"yes he was, i saw him come in!" sehun replied, "he should be on his bed?" 

with that, sehun, kyungsoo, and baekhyun started arguing about junmyeon's whereabouts. then, a bunny hopped into the room. everyone stared. 

"i-is that junmyeon hyung?" jongin look shocked. the bunny nodded. sehun cooed.

"we've got a bunny as our leader!" jongdae cackled madly, "now we've really beat everybody for the best leader!" 

junmyeon the bunny hopped around, looking a bit mad at jongdae's words. sehun followed junmyeon mumbling 'my bunny my bunny my bunny my bunny' and trying to pick up junmyeon. 

 

"bunny junmyeon is kinda cute," kyungsoo whispered because apparently bunny junmyeon got tired a lot faster than human junmyeon. 

"do you think he'll ever turn back?" chanyeol asked, "he looks so cute as a bunny, i want him to be a bunny forever," chanyeol sighed, watching the bunny sleep. 

the entire day was filled with everybody cooing at junmyeon and holding him. sehun followed him a little bit like a love struck puppy. 

unfortunately for sehun, junmyeon turned back into a human..and sehun continued following junmyeon. after all, junmyeon is still the cutest and sehun's a little bit in love with junmyeon, just like everybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. JUNMYEON.


End file.
